Ein verkorkstes Paar
by skyly
Summary: Wenn man nach Jahren zusammen in einem Zimmer steht, sollte der eine wütend sein; der andere den Kopf hängen lassen und sich dann am Besten noch entschuldigen - aber selbst wenn die Teller fliegen oder Wände einbrechen, ist das immer noch besser, als die vorherrschende, stille Gleichgültigkeit. Ist das ein fruchtbarer Boden für ein kleines bisschen Glück?


AN: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich mit den Jahren immer weiter von meinem einst liebsten Paar in der Anime-/Mangageschichte weggedriftet bin.

Hier also eine kleine Erinnerung an mich selbst, warum ich diese zwei Charaktere so verdammt toll zusammen finde.

Ich hoffe ihr versteht mich, und hofft genauso wie ich auf ein schönes Ende für die Zwei ;)

* * *

Er sagt nichts und sie sagt auch nichts. Es ist jedoch nicht dieses gemütliche Schweigen, wie es vielleicht zwei Freunde manchmal auf sich fallen lassen. Keines Wegs. Es ist ein eisernes, scharfes Schweigen, das – ihrer Hoffnung nach – ihm nicht nur einen Kratzer beschert, sondern tief ins Fleisch bohrt.

Eigentlich ist sie sich sicher, während sie so die Medizinfläschchen in die Regale verräumt, dass er nicht nachgeben wird.

„Viel los heute?" - so kann man sich also irren.

„Ziemlich.", antwortet sie knapp. Immerhin will sie keine Hexe sein, sondern nur eine intelligente Frau mit ihrem wohlverdienten Stolz.

„Ich habe gehört du bist die Beste Medizinerin im ganzen Krankenhaus."

Sie hält kurz inne und überlegt, ob sie ihn aus dem Zimmer schmeißen soll. Entscheidet sich dann aber dagegen; statt dessen fragt sie einfach:

„Ja, und?" - die Frage ist völlig berechtigt. Was will er denn jetzt, was soll sie darauf sagen?

„Da lastet große Verantwortung auf dir."

Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich.

Sie schmeißt den inzwischen leeren Karton mit einer gewissen Wucht in die Ecke, und wendet sich direkt an ihn:

„Warum reden wir denn nicht Klartext?"

Sakura sieht an dem Abend das erste mal in Sasukes Gesicht, und sie möchte irgendwie lachen.

Denn diese runden Augen, die er für einen Atemzug macht, passen so gar nicht in sein kantiges, verwittertes Gesicht.

Vorallem wenn man es gewohnt ist stets seine saure Mine vor sich zu haben.

„Gut, dann reden wir eben Klartext. Du fängst an." - oh nein, so schnell lässt sie ihn nicht den Spieß umdrehen.

„Du bist in dieses Zimmer gekommen – äußere deine Absichten. Und zwar jetzt."

Sie meint eine beleidigte Stille zu spüren, bevor der Raum zum unangenehmsten Ort wird, den sie seit Langem betreten hat.

„Warum hasst du mich?" - er fragt mit dieser Stimme, die ein durchschnittlicher Mensch benutzt, um sich nach dem Wetter zu erkundigen. Er redet damit jedoch über Gefühle – eigentlich Grund genug für ein Mädchen einen Jungen nicht wirklich zu beherzigen. Sie ist allerdings inzwischen eine Frau.

„Ich hasse dich nicht.", meint sie mit wandernden Blick, „Du bist mir einfach egal."

Einfach egal – sagt sie – obwohl das alles andere als einfach ist. Es kostet ihr viel Energie diese angenehme Gleichgültigkeit zu erhalten. Wenn man jedoch ihr ausgeglichenes Leben in Betracht zieht, ist es das wert.

Sie weiß es nicht, er mustert sie aber eingehend, und möchte es nicht glauben.

„Du lügst." - sagt er selbstsicher, während er spürt wie sein Stolz sich immer kleiner macht. Denn sicher ist er sich nicht; es ist einzig und allein Wunschdenken, das er irgendwie in die Realität zerren will.

„Wie arrogant kann man sein?", zischt sie erst einen Bücherstapel an, gibt sich schlussendlich aber dann einen Ruck und fängt seinen Blick ein.

„Du sagst ich lüge; dabei kennst du mich inzwischen genau so wenig, wie deinen ehemaligen Nachbarn oder den Rosenbusch am Eingang des Dorfes. Du hast dir nie die Mühe gemacht weiter zu sehen, als es dir dein Ego erlaubt, oder auch nur versucht dir ein Herz wachsen zu lassen."

Es ist zwar verdammt dunkel im Zimmer, trotzdem meint er ihre Augen brennen zu sehen. Sie strahlen wie zwei kleine Lichtpunkte im Grau seiner Umgebung. Und selbst so, blutrünstig wie sie sind, erinnern sie ihn an die Liebe, die er hätte haben können.

Dabei wird er etwas Wehmütig. Man verstehe ihn nicht falsch; Sasuke Uchiha ist kein Mann der viel Wert auf eine romantische Beziehung legt, sich auf andere Menschen einlässt oder sich ein Herz brechen lässt. Unter anderem weil – wie es Sakura richtig festgestellt hat – er nicht wirklich eins hat. Zumindest keins, das so schlägt wie das von manch anderen Männern im Dorf.

Was er jedoch nicht weiß – sondern auch nur vermutet - ist, dass Sakura mit den Jahren ebenfalls Gefühle wie Liebeskummer oder Liebe im Allgemeinen von sich geschoben hat.

Nun stehen sich also diese zwei herzlosen Menschen entgegen; verspüren keinen Herzschmerz, keine Reue oder aufkeimenden Gefühle aus den Erinnerungen, die in ihren Hinterköpfen herumtänzeln. Zugegeben: etwas Wut scheint im Raum zu vibrieren. Sie ist jedoch nicht groß genug, um eine heftige Reaktion aus zu lösen. Schon gar nicht eine dramatische Geste, wie etwa eine Ohrfeige oder einen Faustschlag gegen die Wand.

Wenn die Beiden etwas gelernt haben, dann war es die Tatsache, dass Geschehenes geschehen bleibt, egal wie viele Einrichtungsgegenstände oder Häuser dabei zu Bruch gehen.

Man würde also denken, dass diese Gleichgültigkeit etwas umgebracht hat. Vielleicht die alte Teenagerliebe von der Seite Sakuras. Oder diese Gedanken an die potentielle, schönere Zukunft von der Seite Sasukes.

Dann könnte man darauf schließen, dass sie nicht wirklich zueinander finden würden.

„Ich hatte nie ein Herz, ja.", gibt der Mann zu, „Und deinem scheint die Zeit im Weg zu stehen."

Sie schaut ihn kurz perplex an um schließlich zart zu grinsen. Kein zu breites Grinsen, nicht, dass er sich etwas darauf einbildet. Nur ein kleines Grinsen, das ihre Einverständnis zeigt.

„Ich schließe also daraus, dass wir beide wunderbar verkorkst sind.", setzt er dann seine Überlegung fort, „Es besteht also keine Gefahr, dass der eine die Gefühle des anderen verletzt – weil wir beide keine haben."

Er war und ist ein Taktiker. Sie hat aber auch ihren Stolz:

„Selbst wenn dem so ist, heute habe ich genug von dir.", damit nickt sie ihm zu und verschwindet durch die Tür auf dem schummrigen Gang.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihr zufällt muss auch Sasuke grinsen.

Wisst ihr, letzte Blicke sind so eine Sache. Sie sprechen oft Bände: sie verabschieden sich, sie sagen dir wo und wann du den anderen wiedersehen wirst; sie können dich sogar berühren, während sie so viel versprechen.

Und ein Versprechen trug auch ihr letzter Blick für den Tag.

Es war schön und es war voller Anfang.


End file.
